


What a trauma can do

by Garance



Series: My english works [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, Bruce Has Issues, Dark Arthur, Diana the big Sister is here !, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Spoilers, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Diana, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resurrection, Translation in English, Victor is like a Ghost, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce has always had communication problems. It gets worse over time, causing trauma by a half-Atlantant lack of sexual relationship.NO SPOILERSDon't forget I wrote this before the second Justice League trailer, please don't forgetEnglish is not my first language





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulDarkTwistedFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDarkTwistedFantasy/gifts).



> English is not my first language ^^  
> I actually love Justice League, but I want to see the Snyder's cut

What a trauma can do: chapter 1

 

After Aquaman refuses to join the Justice League, Bruce Wayne leaves the coastal village, or rather begins to leave, but first calls his friend Alfred.  

 

"Alfred, tell Diana that Arthur Curry will not be here." Bruce says

"Master Bruce, she's not deaf." Alfred replied

"She's right next door, right ?"

"You're right, Bruce. You should take negotiation classes." Diana advised him

"We can not talk about negotiations when we're swaying against a wall."

''That's not what should stop you 'sir I almost killed Superman'.''

''Yeah.''

"Reassure yourself, I just found Barry Allen's position."

"Hoping that he does not try to break my spine."

''Hm. What are you doing ?''

''I'm walking around. ''

"Batman who walks, really mysterious."

''...''

 

Diana started talking when she heard noises on the other side of the handset before she could hear nothing.  

 

''Bruce ? It's a joke ? It's not funny." Diana asked

...

"Bruce !" Diana exclaimed  
...

"Is there anyone ?" Diana asked again

"Sorry Miss Prince, but Bruce Wayne is officially mine." A stranger told her

''Pass him to me, sir.''

"Well, this will be the last time you hear it." The Unknown answer

"Bruce ?" Diana asked

"Diana... Do not come get me..." Bruce murmured

"Bruce, what are you talking about ?"

"End of the conversation, Miss Prince." The stranger spoke again

"Who are you ?" Diana asked him

"I allow you to find me, if you want to know."

 

Diana hung up, donned her Amazon suit, and began flying to the last area where her friend had been seen.  

 

-In a building of the coastal village-  

 

''Hm...'' Bruce moans

''Finally woke up. How are you feeling ?"The stranger asked him

''Headache, back and ribs.''

''Incredible positivism.''

''Arthur Curry...''

"Happy to see you remember me, Bruce Wayne."

''What do you want from me ?''

''Not much.''

''What does it means ?''

"I just want to remove that arrogant smile from your face, and show you that the world does not turn around Bruce Wayne or Batman."

''Hm. Sorry to tell you that, but I learned it a long time ago, and you're far from the first person to tell me."

"In a few hours, you will have fully understood what I meant, Bruce."

 

Arthur grabbed the billionaire's hair before punching him in the cheek, causing the captive to spit out a sheaf of blood, but in those few seconds Aquaman had time to take off his belt and pass it around his wrists, as a habit... Arthur snatched Wayne's clothes off, before looking at the brown irises where Bruce's hint of anger and stress shone, which made him smile when he thought that in a few minutes there would be only dull, empty eyes full of tears.  

 

Aquaman forced his captive to spread his thighs, to slip his hand to the pants of his victim and send it flying at the end of the room, expressed by the dull sound of jeans falling on the floor. Arthur continued his way, beginning to tear the underpants, when a hoarse and broken voice stopped him.  

 

''Stop that... Stop that, shit...''

  
However, it was not these tears that stopped the atlante because it tore Bruce's underpants, before push one of his fingers in the intimacy of Wayne, bringing uncontrolled moans, before two other fingers continue to scribble poor Bruce. Soon, something much bigger entered the place of the fingers, which brought cries of pain from the Wayne.  

 

After a good dozen back and forth and the Curry's orgasm, the latter retired before grabbing the pale face and crying Bruce and make him spread the lips without any problem to drive his cock in the mouth of billionaire. He ejaculated, listening to Bruce choke, trying to swallow the cum that burns his throat. Arthur pulled back and observed the liquid flowing down Wayne's jaw. Arthur was right, all anger had disappeared, to give way to empty and gloomy eyes, and a cascade of tears.  

 

After that, Arthur went away, taking with him the forgotten clothes of the broken man, leaving only the desperate brown man who contented himself with crying his shame, the shame that he tried to keep in him since he had tried to kill the Man of Steel...

  
And even when Wonder Woman found him and brought him home, he could not stop crying, he had needed it for too long...  

 

"Bruce..." Diana murmured

"Diana, do not leave me..." "Shh Bruce, everything's fine, I'm here... I'm not going to leave you... Never again..."  

Bruce fainted in the arms of Diana, who was carrying him with force to prevent the bad people from approaching his friend.  

 

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving !

What a trauma can do : Chapter 2

 

When Bruce woke up, he was neither in a weird building nor in Diana's arms. He was in his bed. When he tried to get up, he fell to the ground. His legs refused to move, while his whole body was shaking. He tried to go to his bathroom, without much success.

 

"Shit..." Bruce whispered

''Need help ?''

''I want...'' The newcomer carried the Wayne on his shoulders and brought him into the bathroom, quickly.  

''Need something else ?'' The unknown asks him

"Less quickly next time..." Bruce answered him

"Yeah, it's one of my qualities to be fast, but on other than me, it turns their stomachs around..."

''Who... Who are you ?''

"Barry Allen ! And you are Bruce Wayne ! Miss Prince came to me and told me that you were running a league to protect the Earth, and since I do not have many friends, I thought that my powers could be useful, I followed her."

''Great. The Flash I guess."

''Exactly !''

"Where is Diana ?"

''She left to look for Victor Stone. What do you want to do in your bathroom ?''

''Take a bath.''

''Looking back, it makes sense...''

''...''

"Well, since you can not move your legs anymore, momentarily I hope, I'll help you do what you need."

''I... Thank you...''

''It's all natural.''

 

Allen started running the bath water, looking for the right temperature, stopped the water before the tub overflowed, and put the man inside.  

 

''How it happened ? Finally, I mean, for your legs, and then what are those purple marks on your wrists and thighs ?"

''...''

"I understand, if you do not want to talk about it."

''... I got raped...'' Bruce bowed his head, thinking back

"Serious ?! Who's the bastard who did that ?! I'll make him pay !"

"What are you going to do... What's done is done..."

''Not wrong... You are shaking. There is a problem ?''

''I feel my legs, but I can not move them, it's pathetic...''

"It's okay, you're going to recover."

"I almost killed Superman... And I'm ashamed...''

"Hey Bruce, stop depressing, everything's fine."  

 

Barry pulled Bruce out of the water, dried him with his super speed, and put him back in his bed, staying by his bedside until the Wayne went back to sleep.

_______________

 

A week after that, Bruce found the use of his legs, but his body did not stop trembling so far.  

 

Diana had found the trace of the one called Cyborg, and managed to get him to join the Justice League. As for Aquaman, no one at the Lake House wanted to hear about him, especially not Bruce, who could have an anxiety attack if he heard about him.  

 

The billionaire was working in his Bat-cave, watching the news and seeking information on other meta-humans, when Wonder Woman came to meet him, a inexpressive face.  

 

"Diana ?" Bruce asked

"Bruce, let go of your computers, and come fight, I want you to get in shape." Diana answered

"Diana, I... I do not know if..."

''If what ?''

"I do not know if I can do it."

"You are able, you are Batman, you are the founder of the league and you intend to abandon it ? Now that Superman is gone, we need a guide, a leader, and you're the right person !"

"Superman is dead because of me, I can not replace him."

"You did not kill him ! Lex Luthor did it !"

"With my help, I was stupid not to notice that he was manipulating me..."

''Stop complaining and fight !''

  
The amazon pulled the human from his chair, and forced him to face her so that they could fight each other. After five minutes of combat, Bruce fell on his knees, Diana in front of him, her fist a few inches from Wayne's cheek. It was not really a victory for Wonder Woman, her friend was terrified, trembling, pale and sweaty, stammering desperately that everything stop.  

 

"Stop... Stop... Stop that..." Bruce murmured

"Bruce, it's me, it's Diana, everything's fine, you're safe."

"Dia... Diana... It's you... ?"

''Yes, everything is fine. You are at home.''

"Diana, he... He hit me... After, he got me..."

"Stop, stop there, I understand, but he's not here, he'll never come near you again, it's a promise."

 

A few days after that:  

 

"Diana, I'm going out, take care of the league for me please." Bruce told her

"You can count on me, where are you going ?" Diana asked him

"Take tea, with Clark's mother."

''When do you think you're coming home ?''

''Tomorrow the latest.''

''Pay attention to yourself.''

"Are you caring for me, Diana Prince?"

''We must watch over you, otherwise you disappear.''

"Yeah, I prefer to forget."

''Say hi to her from me.''  

  
End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

What a trauma can do : Chapter 3

 

-Property Kent, Kansas-  

 

"So Bruce, what's new in your life ?" Martha asked him

"Some contracts to settle." Bruce answered her

"Oh, and no girl at the level of your love life ?"

''Nobody seen for now, I'm starting to get old.''

''It would be better for me to say that, you'll understand when you get my age.''

"You're getting you older, you're younger than Alfred."

"Oh, you flatter me !"  

 

When an information flash passed on the television screen of the Kent House, showing Aquaman, which made Martha wonder who this person was, but for Bruce, that was another story.  

 

The Wayne began to shake, he turned pale, more than usual, his eyes became glassy, sweat drops formed on his face as his lips began to tremble when he stammered complaints.

 

"Bruce ?" Martha called her

''No... No...''

''Everything is fine ? What's wrong ? You're all pale, is there a problem ?"

''You can... Turn off the TV... Please...''

''No problem. But you, what's wrong? "

''N-nothing... Just some bad memories... ''

"Come on, lie on the couch, I'll see if you have any problems."

''What ?!''

"Come on, I had to heal Jonathan many times, and very rarely Clark..."

 

At the agreement of the deceased, the shame of almost killing someone innocent, who is Superman more, took the body of Bruce, who felt the tears come to his eyes when he saw the person who could to die by his own fault if he had not given up his stupid personal rancor with the Man of Steel to be active for him, while he lay down on the sofa in the living room.

 

The last Kent returned a few moments later with a medicine kit in her arms, she opened her patient's shirt and took out a stethoscope from the medikit, placed the tips on her ears and the membrane sensor on the abdomen scarred by the Wayne.

 

"Yeah, you'll have to calm your heartbeat, otherwise you risk a cardiac arrest." Martha prevent him

"Okay." Bruce answered passively.

''You'll have to eat well and hydrate when you get home, you're very pale, reassure me, you eat three meals a day ?''

''It happens to me not to eat during the day, or to eat one meal a day.''

"Then you have to stop it, it's tiring you."

"Yes ma'am." Bruce straightened

''And tell me, what is all these scars ?''

"I'm rather awkward, and speleology does not forgive."

"I feel like you're lying to me."

"I'm 100 percent honest with you."

 

-Knocking at the front door-  

 

"Who can it be?" Martha asked

''No idea...'' Bruce answered her

 

Martha got up from the couch, starting to walk towards the door, when she stopped at the end of the sofa, while the person who had knocked on the door came as if it was its house. But it was not the action of the intruder that surprised the two, no, it was the person himself.

 

''My god...'' Martha murmured

"How..." Bruce blew

"I'm home !" The intruder exclaimed

"Oh my god Clark !" Martha exclaimed

''You look good Ma !'' Clark smiles at her

''How can it be possible ? And say hello to our guest, I did not raise you like a rude man."

''Sorry Ma ! Bruce ?!''

"Hello." Bruce said soberly.

"What is he doing here Ma ?! He's threatening you ?" Clark exclaimed

"Oh, no, not at all ! Bruce comes regularly home, we talk. And know, you messy, that we do not talk about someone when he's in the room, excuse yourself." Martha explained

"Sorry Bruce." Clark apologized

''Forgiven.'' Bruce says just as soberly

''What were you talking about ? Because honestly your discussions seems weird.''

''And why that ?'' Martha asked him

"Because Bruce opened his shirt, do you miss Pa so much ?" Clark shouted.

''Shut up, you idiot ! Bruce just got sick, I'm just taking care of him, Jonathan will be my only husband forever." Martha explained

''Oh. Is everything ok Bruce ?"Clark asked

''You could say that. I'll go." Bruce stood up.

''Oh no ! Stay a little longer, I do not want to tell everything that has happened for six months alone !" Martha begged

''Six months ?! I left a long time...'' Clark reacts

"I guess you'll block the exit anyway." Bruce replied

 

For an hour, the new income to life learned what had happened since his sad death, until Martha decided that her boys needed to get to know each other better than they had seen on the other, while she was busy preparing dinner, knowing full well that her first guest would stay overnight at her house.

 

Clark started up first, but turned around when he saw that Bruce was more than uncomfortable, and then dragged him with him by grabbing his wrist and taking him with him thanks to his superhuman strength.  

 

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

What a trauma can do: chapter 4 

 

After getting into his room, dragging Bruce with him, Clark landed on his bed, and put the Wayne next to him, happy to find his human origins, and to forget his side Superman.  

 

Clark looked at the man next to him, he did not understand why on his face was painted shame, sadness and fear. He decided to solve the problems of his new friend.  

 

"What's wrong Bruce ?" Clark asked him

"What do you mean ?" Bruce retorted

''You've barely looked at me for a second since I came back, you're pale, sweaty, your eyes are glassy, and when I scanned you earlier, I saw you had marks on your thighs, and no need for X-ray to see the ones you're trying to hide on your wrists.''

"You do not have to scan me."

"I am Superman, I do what I want. So what's the problem ? Everything you tell me will stay between us and only two of us."

''I am ashamed...''

''Of what ?''

"I'm ashamed to have almost killed you, I'm ashamed to be friend with your mother, when she would have died if I'd continued to be your enemy, I'm ashamed... For something else...''

"No need to worry, I'm sure you would have made the right choice anyway ! What is this 'other thing' ?"

''About two weeks ago, I was looking for someone, I wanted this person to join our ranks, but I was wrong about him, he refused.''

"And just for that, you depress ?"

"I was going to leave when he took me away. When I woke up, I was no longer on the road, I was in a room of an abandoned building, and he was there, he took my belt and wrapped it around my wrists, then he ripped off my clothes, so he could enjoy my body..."

''Oh. I'm really sorry, it must have been terrible... I... If you need something..."

"It's not your fault, you can not do anything about it."

 

Clark did not think the same thing, so that's why he kissed Bruce, before lying him on his back, and positioning himself on him, which brought a rumble choked by the two mouths sealed on the part from Bruce.  

 

The Kryptonian grabbed Bruce's wrists to take a closer look at the purple marks that did not disappear over time, before removing his mouth from the other man's to kiss the wrists bruised, which made their owner moan softly.  

 

Thanks to his super speed, Clark got rid of his clothes and those of his lover, before pulling a bottle of lubricant from the drawer of his bedside table. He opened the bottle, coated his fingers with this stuff, and his cock, then returned three of his fingers into the lower body of Wayne, who moaned without continuing to watch what was happening.

 

Clark withdrew his fingers when he saw the shadow of a tear on the face of the man who had almost killed him, he thought that Aquaman must surely have done that to him. He leaned forward and kissed languidly the other pair of lips.  

 

Bruce moaned softly as another tongue slipped alongside his, and a hand began to stroke all his scars. Clark enter in Bruce, bringing him a dozen moans, which he stopped by bringing Bruce back on his hips as if he weighed nothing.  

 

Clark retired some time later, after their two orgasms, before carrying Bruce in his arms and bring him into the bathroom of the house. He turned a handful and water ran down their bodies, which did not displease them. Clark re-kissed the Wayne before taking off his forehead locks.  

 

After this shower, Superman returned to his room and changed his sheets very quickly, before getting dressed, just like Bruce, then they went to eat what Martha had just finished preparing.  

 

The alter-egos of Superman and Batman spent the night in Kansas, before leaving the next day for Gotham. After several days with Clark, Bruce managed to forget his traumas, and to form almost entirely a Justice League.  

 

The End


End file.
